Camelot's Queen of Hearts
by BellatrixCoraCrawley303
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! What if Morgan didn't stab Igraine deep enough for it to fatal? What if she and Merlin professed their feelings? Arthur and Igraine really connect. sorry, bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Merlin stood in the great hall of Camelot, gagged and chained to a pillar, whilst he watched as his nemesis, Morgan Pendragon, was about to be crowned queen. How could it all go so wrong? Arthur was supposedly dead. And Igraine was nowhere to be seen; was she safe? Was she hurt? Now it all seemed to be crumbling. Then he heard the clapping but it wasn't the clapping of the people, it was one person; he turned his head as much as he could and as the crowds parted, he saw him. Arthur. He lived! Merlin could see it in his face, he was confident but he was angered. He then turned back to Morgan, whose eyes had widened with shock, and what he could see was rage. Then he watched as she ran to Arthur and embraced him, as if she really did care for her brother's return. Oh she was good; she had gotten the trust of many people, and had managed to make them believe she was truly loyal to the King. Then he saw him whisper something that he saw changed her expression as she was shoved back by Kay. Then Kay and Gawain came up and ungagged him. The first words he uttered were,

'Where's Igraine? Have you seen Igraine?' his voice was rather raspy, but his point was across. He looked at them intently.

'No we haven't seen her.' Kay replied and Merlin nodded and he rushed to Igraine's chambers. His heart was pounding in his chest; he needed to know if she was hurt or not. He turned to corner that led to her chambers and he saw her sprawled on the floor clutching her side, that he saw was bleeding, quite heavily. He knelt to the floor and lifted her head to lie on his chest. Then he tore a part of his shirt and wrapped it around her wound and pressed it hard against it.

'You came.' She whispered weakly. His hand cradled her head, and he stroked her hair as he pressed harder against the wound with his other hand.

'Igraine, what happened? Who did this?'

'I'm dying, aren't I?' She said weakly. He clutched her tighter to him as tears streaked down his cheeks.

'No I won't let you.' he said and he lifted her up, as he yelled for someone to fetch a bowl of water and cloths and then entered her chambers, placing her softly on her bed and continuing to press tightly onto the wound. 'I will not lose anyone else.' He cried. Guinevere's friend came in with the bowl and water, which he took from her and applied to the wound. The woman held onto Igraine's hand as she lost consciousness. Merlin bandaged up the wound tightly as to not allow any blood to escape her. He stayed by her side and stroked her chestnut hair, then his hand wnet to her cheek 'I will not let you die, Igraine. He breathed, bringing her hand up to his lips. 'I have finally found that one thing that was missing in my life, and I will not let it be taken away.'

Arthur then rushed in and was at his mothers side in an instant.

'What happened to her?' he asked taking hold of her other hand and touching her cheek. Merlin looked up at the young man.

'She was stabbed. And I think I know who is responsible for this.' Merlin said, as he took as sponged and wiped the blood that was on Igraine's arm.

'Morgan?' Merlin nodded. Arthur's face hardened and he reached at and clasped the other mans arm. 'She will get what she deserves.' Then his face softened, but remained worried. 'Will she recover?' He said turning his attention back to the lying woman, who had been the strength of Camelot for so long, and who lit up the room when she walked in for she was beloved by the people. Merlin was looking at her beautiful face as he answered.

'With any luck; yes. All we can do now is pray, and make sure no blood seeps through, for then she will just keep loosing it and then there will be no hope.' Merlin's voice hitched in his throat. Arthur noticed this and said,

'I will issue prayers to be organized, to save Camelot's Queen of Hearts.' And with that he left the room. Merlin had not torn his eyes away from her face. The face he had known for so many years but which held the soul that he was just getting to know. He held her cheek again and stroked it, as his other hand still held hers. He then heard Arthurs voice, surging through the walls of Camelot, as he announced the prayers,

'My good people, Morgan has been defeated and will be punished for what she has done. The great threat to Camelot has been destroyed.' Merlin heard the roar of the crowed. Arthur continued 'But so many have suffered at her hand. Many people's lives were lost, fighting for our cause. Lady Guinever's husband and my champion, Leontes was killed by Morgan's forces. Now my mother, Lady Igraine lies on her bed, on the verge of death, wounded by Morgan herself. She has been a great comfort to me, and also a great help but moreover she has given me good advice, which has helped cultivate my decisions. But I have also watched and I have listened, and I have seen and heard that you, the people, have come to love her, to respect her, not solely as the Kings mother, but for her own endeavors. We must all come together now, to pray for her, that she should recover from her injury, and become the strong woman that we all adore and admire, to let her continue being a mother, to us all; let us pray for Camelot's, for our Queen of Hearts.' Merlin smiled and then, still clutching Igraines hand, closed his eyes, lowering his head in prayer.


	2. Chapter 2

He had stayed in the position for what felt hours but was only a few minutes, and the only reason he opened his eyes was the hand he was holding had squeezed his own. His eyes shot open at once and they were met by the glistening blue eyes; eyes that had captivated him for many months now. She was awake; she was squeezing his hand. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, holding her hand tighter in his and bringing it to his lips, before whispering,

'Thank God.' Igraine was smiling at him, as she brought her other hand to cup his cheek, and their eyes met once more.

'Merlin.' She murmured weakly, 'You kept your promise.' Merlin frowned at this comment.

'What promise?' he questioned

'You said that you wouldn't let me die, and you didn't.' her blue eyes were sparkling, but they were tired.

'Of course, my darling.' He smiled at her.

'You look tired Merlin. Come lie next to me and rest.' She whispered.

'I am fine. You don't need to worry about me, the important thing-'

'For once in your life will you do as you're told.' Igraine said, her normal voice almost coming out, but still not quite there, thanks to her fatigue. Merlin chuckled at this comment and did as he was told. He lay down next to her, their heads nearly touching. He still held onto her hand and stroked it delicately. She smiled at him feebly. Merlin was utterly captivated, her beauty surpassed any other creature he had ever laid his eyes on. How could he not have seen it before? Perhaps because he was afraid of human contact, of letting others see what he sees. She had, however, not allowed him to be solitary. She was his friend, his confidant and slowly but surely he had fallen in love with her. She didn't allow him to suffer alone, she had made him share his burden and by doing so put his soul, somewhat, at ease for a while. Their eyes met once more and a surge of energy seemed to surge through their bodies, as his hand still held hers. Then they heard Arthur's footsteps outside the door to Igraine's chambers and he opened the door, and ran into the room. He knelt down next to her bed and clutched her cheek.

'You're awake! Oh thank the Lord.' He said and kissed her forehead.

'Yes, I'm fine; thanks to Merlin.' She said smiling up at Arthur and then looking back at Merlin. Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief and looked at Merlin.

'When do you think she will be strong enough to stand, Merlin? Camelot needs her Queen of Hearts.' He stroked Igraine's hair, while he was saying this.

'A few weeks for the wound to heal properly, but she will be right as wreign soon. I promise. Morgan was really close; a little deeper and it would have been fatal' Merlin said solemnly. Igraine saw this and stretched out her hand to hold his, but she felt a sharp pain in her side. She gasped with the pain and both Merlin and Arthur turned their heads sharply.

'I'm fine; just stretched out my hand too abruptly. I hope you two won't be acting this way every time I make a sound.' She smiled cheekily at them, and tried to lift herself up from the bed. Merlin held her shoulders to stop her.

'Oh no you won't be getting out of bed anytime soon.' Merlin said abruptly. She opened her mouth to protest, but he put a finger to her lip, and looked at her sternly. She closed it.

'Well at least let me sit up.' He nodded, one hand going to her waist and the other to her right hand and he helped her sit up. Arthur placed a pillow behind her so that she would be as comfortable as possible. Then he looked at Merlin, and saw the dark bags under his eyes.

'Merlin you must rest; you have been here for two days straight. You need to sleep.'

'No.' he said gravely.

'May I remind you, I am your King and you must obey. Don't worry, my mother will have Guinevere and Tess looking after her and keeping her company. Go and rest.' Merlin could see that the King was adamant. He turned to Igraine and cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking it softly.

'I'll be back soon.' He whispered and kissed her softly on the cheek, then he swiftly walked out of the room. Arthur knelt by his mother's bed and held her hand. They were silent for a few moments, as the events of the last few hours circled their minds.

'That was the first time you called me 'mother'.' Igraine said looking straight into his eyes. Arthur looked back at her, stroking her hand.

'Well, you are my mother, but you are also the mother of Camelot; and the peoples Queen. You're advice did really motivate me, and you have been nothing but a help this difficult months. You have kept a smile on your face the entire time, and I could not be more sorry for the fact that you had to suffer because of me.' Arthur's eyes refused to meet hers as he said those words. He obviously felt shame for how many people had suffered because of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Igraine looked at her son with the most comforting face she could muster. She understood, and admired that he felt guilty, but they both knew that the people who offered their support to King Arthur, knew what they were getting themselves into.

'Well it was worth it. You are alive and you are King. And you have very loyal subjects. And I am finally reconciled with you, and I could not be happier.' She said smiling up at him and stroking his hair. A gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled back at her.

'I can't even imagine how hard all these years must have been for you. Not being allowed to enquire after your son. To have no idea where he is, what he is doing, what kind of a person he has grown up to. It must have been really hard for you.' Igriane lowered her gaze.

'It was. Every time I woke up my first thoughts were of you. I held you once in my arms, when you were born, and then you were taken away from me; by the same man, who brought you back to me. Oh how I wept that night, and many nights after. But if it meant that it turned you into the great man you are today, it was all worth it.' She looked back up at him, her eyes glittering. He squeezed her hand.

'Now I will leave you to rest, and I will send in Guinevere and Elaine so they can keep you company. You heard Merlin's orders you will not rise from this bed.' She chucked slightly and nodded.

When Arthur had left and she was left alone, she let her mind wander to what she heard in Merlin's voice, when she was collapsed on the floor, bleeding out, believing that those were her last moments on earth and he was holding her to him. She could hear the pain in his voice, the unbearable hurt that she could hear in his otherwise deep, mesmerizing tones that had shivers sent down her spine. The feelings swelling in her heart whenever she heard that voice were almost too much to contain with in her slender form. Their relationship had evolved, from when they first knew each other, when he took Arthur from her. She had been pressing him to confide in her, for she could see that what he was keeping locked up inside of him was making him suffer unimaginable pain. She wanted him to trust her, to confide in her; to love her, as she did him. And the pain that she heard in his voice confirmed that he did. That she meant something to him and that made her whole body over flow with glee. She relished whenever he touched her hand, stood so close to her their lips were merely centimeters apart, or had their little conversations in his little underground sanctuary. How she wished she could lie beside he now. Lay her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat strongly; him stroking her hair; the only sounds that could be heard are the snap, crackle and pop of the fire, warming the room, and the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. Much like she was now, the only thing missing was the warm embrace of Merlin.


End file.
